A semiconductor radiation source of this type is known from DE 102 42 366 A1. In the case of a semiconductor radiation source of this type, currents of considerable magnitude can be fed to the radiation source in order to provide the desired light power. This necessitates firstly good cooling, but secondly also corresponding cross-sectional dimensions for the feed lines. The document cited discloses the use of a flexible carrier layer composed of its insulating material for the configuration of a printed circuit.
This semiconductor radiation source uses a flexible carrier layer that is specially adapted such that it can for example also follow a round form such as that of the cooling rod there, in the course of bending away over the front edge. Therefore, such a flexible carrier layer requires particularly high elasticity, which inherently runs counter to the properties of the conductor tracks used. In particular, large line cross sections cannot be accommodated in elastic-flexible solutions of this type.